


Pondering Imagination

by tommygirl



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of ten different joan of arcadia drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pondering Imagination

Title: Pondering Imagination  
Summary: Joan. Pondering Adam.  


Why is it that anything involving Adam Rove removes my ability to think? I never planned to lack imagination. I’ve always thought I had plenty to go around. I mean, I talk to God. Hello. Doesn’t that scream creativity? Maybe insanity, but I prefer to believe that I possess an artistic soul.

While I’m not a genius like my brother, I’m not completely retarded. I should be able to think of a gift for my boyfriend without it leading to fights, tears or both. Just like I should’ve known how I felt about him and shouldn’t have destroyed his sculpture.

* * *

Title: Kisses  
Characters: Joan

His kisses taste of lemons, Joan thinks, her eyes watering at the thought until she has to pull away. It's nothing like Adam's orange juice kisses that cause her lips to tingle from the sweet burn. She steps back, creating distance between them. How did she get here-hooking up with some guy at some random party? Was this what loss of faith did to a person?

Before she can leave, he pulls her back against him. Roughly, too rough for her liking. She reaches out for the nearest thing she can and brings a pair of scissors up between them. "Get out of my way, pervert."

 

* * *

Title: asylum  
Characters: joan and jaye (wonderfalls)  
A/N: I did my crossover with the short-lived but marvelous _wonderfalls._

Joan always worried she would end up in a confined space filled with nutjobs. She wasn't crazy. She talked to God. It wasn't a figment of her imagination or early stages of schizophrenia and she didn't have ten personalities. But saying she talked to God made her appear that way.

She sat down, noticing another girl talking to a small monkey magnet. She dropped the magnet and said, "Stupid thing. I'm locked up and it's _still_ giving me grief."

"The magnet talks to you?"

"I think it's God…probably the devil," she pauses, extending her hand, "I'm Jaye and I'm really not crazy."

"Joan. Me either."

 

* * *

Title: Stuck  
Characters: God and Joan  


It was stuck. The stupid door wouldn't budge, but Joan refused to accept it. She couldn't be stuck in the janitor's closet with God. She glared over at the Holy Pain and became even more furious when she noticed how calm He appeared. She'd be calm too if she were omnipotent and didn't suffer from claustrophobia because a certain older brother thought it would be funny to lock her in a trunk when she was little.

"Aren't you going to let us out?"

"I could."

"You won't?"

"You need time away from everyone."

"I'm thinking Hawaii, not the janitor's closet."

 

* * *

Title: Stuck II  
Characters: God and Joan  


It was stuck. Her stupid locker wouldn't open quickly enough and there it was for the entire world to see: Adam and Iris swapping spit in the hall. Ew. The urge to vomit was strong. Couldn't they get a room?

It wasn't like she wanted to watch them go at it, but it was the middle of the hall, her eyes had a mind of her own and the latch on her locker wouldn't budge. Her cheeks flushed as she wondered if this made her a stalker. Adam pulled away, eyes on her. Yeah, _exactly_ what she needed before geometry.

 

* * *

Title: Omniscience Ruins Everything  
Characters: God and Joan

"Why are you making this harder on yourself?" He asked.

She kept walking, trying to keep the horrified expression from being too obvious on her face- _Our Town_ auditions? He wanted her to act. What next? Would he run lines with her? Well, why not? He already appeared to have his own locker at school.

She stopped when he called out, "You're going to do it."

She complained, "It's not fair. This whole omniscience thing ruins the effect of me walking away."

"Omniscience has nothing to do with this."

"Then how-"

"You're still holding the pamphlet I gave you."

 

* * *

Title: Rent-A-Friend  
Characters: Joan and God  


"Would you stop following me around? I'm not going to do it."

"Joan, I've never forced you to do anything."

"Oh right. Because using the fear of hell looming all around me isn't force."

"I like to think people create their own hells better than I ever could."

"This whole thing is weird. I didn't like Iris when I had reason to and now you're commanding me to hang out with her?"

"Again, not commanding… _recommending_."

"Do I look like rent-a-friend? I barely have enough time to spend with the friends and boyfriend I do have what with your constant nuisances."

 

* * *

Title: The Necklace  
Characters: Joan/Adam  


Joan stared at the necklace and smiled, allowing her fingers to roam over it, imprinting it to her memory. Maybe she and Adam were still connected after all because it was as though he had stored up all this emotion, all these things she felt she lacked, and molded within the links of the necklace.

She leaned over and kissed him. He smiled and said, "So you like it?"

"I _love_ it, Adam. It's perfect."

"Because I know things have been…"

"Tense? Weird? All of the above?"

"Yeah."

"It's some stuff I have to deal with, but-I love this."

 

* * *

Title: Beautiful Disaster  
Characters: Joan/Adam

"This is a disaster," Adam complained, staring down at his sketchpad with an ominous look.

Joan shrugged. It looked okay to her. In fact, it looked _better_ than okay. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I think it's beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"Why would I do that?"

"You think you have to - you can be honest with me," Adam replied. He glanced from her to the drawing and added, "This isn't my type of art. I wish your mother would stop pestering me."

"Join the club."

He smiled, "You really like it?"

"It's beautiful. I swear."

"Beautiful disaster."

 

* * *

Title: Costume Talk  
Characters: Joan and Grace

"What _is_ that?"

"It's my costume."

"Are you sure? It looks more like a dead animal," Grace commented, running her fingers over the fur.

"I'm going to be a cat."

"A dead cat?"

Joan groaned, "No, not a dead cat. A cute, cuddly cat."

"That was run over by a mack truck."

"Grace!" Joan replied in exasperation. She glared in her direction and added, "So what are you dressing up as?"

"Have you hit your head on something, Girardi? I don't dress up."

"Grace…"

"Fine. I'm going to be a young woman who fights against the system."

"So nothing?"

"Nope."


End file.
